How I came to love him
by JesTheMess
Summary: When Ginny dies what will harry do? Will someone come to save him from depression and being alone? When a blond from his past comes with a helping hand will there be love? Rated M to be safe and if you don't like it sorry. i tried to please.
1. The pain of loving someone

**A/N: **Well this is something I made off hand. So I hope you enjoy and please don't kill me those Harry/Ginny fans *Hides in a closet somewhere*.

**Disclaimers: **No I do not own anything. HP is all J.K's babe's.

It had been years since the blond had been anywhere near his old classmate and rival. Granted he had grown out of this around the last year at Hogwarts, but still he had a guard. Draco Malfoy had never spoken those words of _'love'_ to the golden boy, Harry Potter. Then again he had never felt anything like what he did for that messy haired man. Many a times when those feeling of arousal, desire, need, anger, and _love _came about he would go into himself and be the Slytherin he was known as.

Well that was before he had heard of Harry's loss. Ginny had died while giving birth to Albus. The third child of the famous Harry Potter and he was all alone now.

**- - - - - .X. - - - - -**

"Daddy why is everyone crying?" Asked the small boy with eyes like his mothers. Soft hazel with the hint of his own green. Little James Potter looked up at his father whom held himself together. His normally bright emeralds for eyes were dulled and looked as if he had never felt joy. Still Harry smiled.

The other younger Potter children were with their aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Little James had just turned six and it was amazing to Harry how much like him the boy was. "Because son. Their all sad for Mommy." He said simply as the small boy gave a nod. It was hard for the boy. He knew well enough mommy was not coming home and that she had gone to heaven. Where she'd be waiting Daddy said. He remembered that night only a month ago…

"_Mr. Potter.. You have a fine baby boy." Said the doctor as he gave Harry a good firm hand shake. The look on his face just made Harry smile as he didn't know. How could he? After all he had just showed up. _

_Harry had been at work and no one could have reached him. Working in a muggle part of town did have a few flaws._

_As soon as the doctor let their hands drop Harry had made to go see his wife when he felt that strong hand grab him by the shoulder. "For Merlin's sake I want to see my wife." He said with a small smile. It dropped quickly as he saw the older man give him a sympathetic look. 'Did something happen?' the boy who lived thought as he felt the hand relax as if the man was trying to give him some sort of comfort._

"_I am.. It is always a slim chance that the mother will not make it. Mrs. Potter died from blood loss and the strain was grate." The doctor said as he looked into wide green eyes. It was almost like a dream.. No, A nightmare. Harry Potter the boy who lived and the savor of the wizarding world ran in a blur to the room where his wife lay. 'It's a lie! She's pulling my leg in some sick joke. She's going to smile up at me with our new baby boy.' He thought as the tears were coming. _

_When he did open that door the nightmare became real. Before him was his wife, only she had lost her glow. Her soul. Ginny, HIS Ginny was dead and he had not even said I love you for a last time._

The rest all became a blur as Hermione and Ron came over to help. They had been amazed at how Harry was holding up. After all when ever they came over in the morning (Ron would leave with Harry for work) both never saw the house under chaos. It was as if Harry had been doing this all along.

They didn't know though.

**- - - - - .X. - - - - -**

Draco walked into the hall before he entered the room. He was terrified to enter the room as he really had no reason to be there. However he wanted to give his remorse to Harry as well as the rest of the Weasley clan,. He wasn't as heartless as most thought him to be.

His black suit was nicely fitted with a white dress shirt under. He wore a lovely forest green tie that stood out and yet pulled the suit together. It fitted nicely as did all of the Malfoy's suits. He was about to go in when something ran into him hard. The impact was a startle, but nothing the man couldn't handle.

"What the…" He started, but trailed off as he saw what had ran into him. It was a small girl of about four. She looked like a Weasley, but her eyes had a tint that none of those red headed twits had. A soft green. Draco knew who she was at the moment. She had on a splendid looking dress of black and baby pink frill. Her hair was a little wavy and had a honey tint in the deep red she had inherited from her mother. It was like looking at Ginny as a child or maybe Harry's mother.

The platinum blond couldn't help noticing as well she had puffy eyes and tears still falling down her cheeks. "Hey.. Are you alright?" he asked with a soft look and a kind smile. He always did have a soft spot for children even though he would have never show it in public. He was a Malfoy and appearances were always more important then anything else.

Knelling down to help her up foot steps could be heard. Quickly the little girl took Draco's hand and claimed into his arms. Draco didn't really protest as he lifted the little child and stood holding her. "Mommy…" She said softly curling into him as the tears started to fall again. _'Huh?! I am not a woman!'_ He thought a little pissed now as he hated being compared.

"Lilly Luna Potter you have-" The man stopped as he saw who was holding his daughter. Harry hadn't know why his daughter had run off, but he knew she most likely heard about her mother. She knew of course, but being only four she didn't understand that daddy wouldn't leave. She was sure her mother's death would mean Harry would leave to.

Slowly though the grieving Harry pulled back as he put on his best face. "Malfoy? I never thought you'd be caught dead with a child. Let alone the child of Harry Potter." He said this with a small chuckle as he stood now before the blond. He had for some reason missed the other man. Besides his friends and Hogwarts Malfoy was something he had counted on those seven years of his life.

The blond gave Harry a small smile. Unlike those sneers or smirks filled with hate and utter disgust as he once used. "Yeah.. She just curled up in my arms after running into me." The Slytherin held the little girl as she had fallen asleep. Must have been from staying up from the stress in the house. She reminded Draco of Harry.

"Pot-Harry I'm deeply sorry.. No matter how much I bashed the Weasley's…" He was silences as Harry held his hand up with a small smile. It was odd how that little gesture and smile made the once strong Slytherin just about melt.

Harry sighed a little as he had for the first time that night had smiled and meant it. "Well since we're using first names now.. Draco thanks. It means a lot." Harry said as he walked over to retrieve his daughter. He didn't want Draco stuck holding her. It was not going to happen though. Every time he tried to take Lilly from Draco her grip grew on the black suit. She had taken a liking to the Malfoy it seemed and it was obvious after the first ten attempts she wasn't going to budge.

Draco chuckled lightly as Harry gave a long sigh. His hand ran over that honey hair as he gave the Gryffindor a small smirk with a raise of the eyebrow. "Seems like she has taken after you.. Stubborn and bad taste in people." Those silver eyes held Harry's a moment before they both broke out into laughter.

It didn't go un-noticed as a cretin busy brunette came out at the moment with a smile. "My I thought I would never see the day Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter laughing together." Hermione said this in a good nature as she smiled at the blond. The room fell a little before said brunette walked over and gave the Slytherin a friendly hug. "I am glad you came though… And I see Lilly has taken a liking to you.."

Draco was a little uneasy as he held Lilly with one arm and gave the once annoying Gryffindor a half hearted hug. He wasn't going to start trouble and he certainly wasn't in a mood for witty banter. "Yeah.. She curled up in my arms.. I think she didn't want to get scolded by Harry." They both gave Harry a mischievous look before they laughed. Harry had started blushing at the comment for some reason. Why was it Draco's words made him flustered? He never understood and right now he didn't have much energy for it.

Clearing his throat the messy haired man turn. "Well we should head back… They'll be closing the casket soon and I have to get the boys…" By boys he of course meant James and baby Albus. Draco and Hermione followed him in silences as this would be hard for the other. This would be a long night.

**- - - - - .X. - - - - -**

After it had all been said and done Harry still hadn't shed a single tear. Draco had been watching the black haired other the whole time and it was obvious to him Harry was going to wait. Wait till he had put the kids to bed and had a silencing charm on his own room and cry himself to sleep. That was how the boy who lived always did things and the blond couldn't say he blamed him.

"Oi Harry." Draco said as everyone was leaving. "Oh Draco sorry for leaving Lilly to you.." He said to the blond before taking his daughter who had finally loosen her grip. Draco chuckled softly before giving the little red head a kiss on the forehead. "No worries. Hey would you like me to come along and I don't know… Help out?" This was a strange act of kindness, but Harry smiled softly as he gave a small nod of agreement. "Sure."

It was a quick flick of the wrist before the five of them were back at the Potters flat. It was a nice little place with the same homey feel Mrs. Weasley had back in Harry's youth. "Well… Draco go put some tea on please?" The messy haired man asked before taking the children off to bed. Draco nodded as he didn't really know what else to do.

"Daddy… Who is that man?" Asked little James as his father was finished putting the baby to bed. This was something they always did really. When Harry would come in he'd save James for last and have a small chat with the boy. "That's Uncle Draco." He said simply before tucking his son in and stroking back his messy hair.

James made an 'o' as he snuggled in the little to big bed. "Then is uncle Dray gonna stay and help you dad? You look so tired." He said innocently. Harry almost broke down at seeing how much his young son saw already, but held it back and just smiled. "Maybe son.. Now sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before kissing his son's head and heading off before breaking down into tears.

**- - - - - .X. - - - - -**

Draco sighed softly as he had been sitting in the living room of Harry's home looking at the pictures that cluttered the fire mantel. It was very clear he didn't belong there, but he had to help Harry as much as he could. The man he had loved was broken and it was plain to see when he came into the room with a look of pure pain and despair.

Harry however just smiled a little seeing how worried Draco was. The Slytherin was letting himself go a little, but it was nice to see emotions instead of sneers. "James asked if you'd be sticking around… I said I would see." Harry of course would have dismissed the idea, but seeing how Draco was being so kind and wanted to help he couldn't really pass that up.

He needed all the help he could get and if that meant having Draco around he would do it. "Sure Harry… I was going to ask you later when things calmed down if you needed anything." Draco said this before getting to his feet and walking over to the other man. God he was looking well besides what had happen of course. Harry was still tan as ever and his body -From what Draco could see- was still well toned from playing quidditch. _'Calm yourself Draco… It is not the time to try anything. Not till he's come to terms.'_ The blond thought with a little sigh.

What he didn't know was Harry would have gladly been his. Of course later they both would have regretted it because it was an act of frustration and not out of _love_. "Thank you… I need any help I can get. I mean with the baby now and James seeing me like this…" Harry started, but choked on his words as he was breaking down. He gasped softly when Draco did something neither would ever think of. He hugged Harry and he held him close.

"Shh… I'll help as much as I can. Think of it as my repayment for saving my ass in the war." Yes the great pure blood Draco was saved by his nemesis Harry Potter. Still in the hug Harry found himself clinging for dear life. He needed this. The feeling of having someone there letting him break down finally and allowing him to just let thing's go. He wanted to scream and break everything around him when Ginny died, but now in the warm hold of Draco.. He just wanted to cry.

**After note:**

What did you all think? Good, bad, or needs some work? I tried and well I hope the cliff hanger doesn't get me killed xD


	2. Your touch, Your words

**A/N:**

Alrighty now.. I know this has been a rocky road already with dear old Harry, but don't worry thing's may get better. I haven't decided yet… I am pretty sure though I might be nice and let him have a break.

**Disclaimers: **All rights to J.K. I just mess around with her characters.

"Your to damn adorable…" Draco said softly as he pulled the covers over the man he loved. Harry had fallen asleep soon after he cried himself on Draco's suit. Not that he really cared now as the messy haired man was asleep in his bed and seeming to not be in anymore pain.

Stroking once more through the soft black hair. "Nm… Ginny…" Harry plainly said in his sleep. It hadn't surprised Draco as he knew how madly in love they had been. _'Bet you'd never even guess how I really feel there Potter…'_ The blond thought sadly as he just watched Harry. It was kinda pathetic really.

Draco Malfoy in a love funk over his once most hated enemy. It would have made for a good laugh if his Slytherin friends knew. It didn't even accore to Draco he had been watched for a good while by little Lilly. The only way he knew was when she stifled a sob from the door way. The blond gasped softly before looking over and smiling weakly at her.

"Darling what's wrong?" He said as he walked over to the small child. She wiggled a little when the man gently lifted her into his strong arms. She was so cute as she pouted lightly with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She had Harry's spirit of course along with her mothers lovely fair looks. Draco found himself smirking lightly just seeing how much of his former classmates were in the child.

A small groan came from the father though and Draco sighed. _'Better get out of here before Harry wakes…'_ He though as he left the bed room. As they walked he had the idea of having some coco to maybe get Lilly to open up to him some.

**- - - - - .X. - - - - -**

It proved to work. "Never fails." Draco said now as he and Lilly were sitting at the island in the kitchen sipping their cooled Coco. She seemed pleased when finally finished and accordingly handed the empty cup to the man.

"Why did you call daddy.. A-Ador…" She frowned a little. Being four was hard enough, but trying to pronounces big words was also not so much fun. Chuckling despite her frown the blond cleared things up some.

"Adorable? Well I called him that because he is when sleeping. Of course your father wasn't always like that Lilly dear." thinking about it Draco almost laughed out loud thinking about how much Harry really hadn't changed. In the long run though he had matured in a short time. It was clear now to the blond how much work the other man had been doing since Ginny's death.

In the man's own thoughts Lilly took it upon herself to take their cups and go clean them. It wasn't hard as she put the cups in the sink and they magically started cleaning themselves. "So you like daddy?" Lilly giggled a little when she saw the blonds' look of terror at finding him out. She had him on the spot.

"Uh… What kind of like?" Draco asked with a small smile.

"I mean like… You like daddy for who he is right?" The honey tint haired girl said which greatly relieved the man as he sighed. Of course she didn't know the differences between love and like. How could she?

Chuckling at how silly he was Draco nodded. "Yes… I do and I hope that we can become good friends in time. Do you approve Lilly?" As he said this the small girl nodded happily.

Then surprising Draco the small girl ran into him hugging him tightly. "As long as you make daddy happy.. Then I like you too." She said giving her new best friend a kiss on the cheek.

Draco smiled simply as he could get use to this family life. He just might never leave.

**- - - - - .X. - - - - -**

A soft light had filtered into the Potter flat as the early morning started to come in. Besides the sound of the early birds chirping and the small creatures around the home in the trees. Draco had finally gotten some sleep next to Harry on the huge king size bed.

As it were Harry woke up to a warm body. A small smirk came over him as he thought it was his darling wife Ginny. But, instead of hearing a soft giggle from the lost redhead he heard a sigh and when he looked fully awaken by the sigh saw blond. Draco hadn't woken yet. He just simply curled up more and allowed the hand that touched him to stay. In honesty he would have loved feeling Harry's curious hand running through the silk hair. Back when they were younger Harry and the other Gryffindor's thought the Slytherin's hair greasy and nasty.

It made Harry sad to think how much he had thought of Draco to now see he had been the bad guy. Draco had never really been all that bad of a guy. Near the end of the war he showed Harry that. Being stuck together all the time since his friends had been off doing their own missions and he his own… Well it was a long time to get to know Draco the prick was really just scared as much as anyone.

A small huff came from the door way though and brought the messy haired man back. Looking over he saw a very unpleased James with his favorite stuffed animal. "Come on James… Let's snuggle yeah?" Even though he knew his son was a little mad he always could make things better with some time together. Little James sighed a little before coming to his father and hugging him tightly. "Uncle Draco watched over you all night…" He said softly before sleeping again.

'_Draco watched over me? Why?'_ Harry thought while his son slept and the blond next to him was too sleeping. Maybe he had been having nightmares again. Not the first time in all honesty, but the man smiled knowing that someone cared to make sure he was okay.

Draco Malfoy cared about his arched nemesis Harry Potter. Now that was something Harry could get a good laugh at. He hadn't realized it, but he was crying as he stroked away the light platinum hair. Draco stirred when he felt the other touching him and soon his green eyes open with the silver rim around them as he looked at Harry. "Harry? What's the matter?" The male said reaching up from where he was laying touching the crying man's cheek. Draco was so kind and his hands so warm Harry found himself moving to the touch.

"Oh don't worry Draco… I just heard from James here you were watching over me." Harry said before the hand went rigid and Draco Malfoy blushed Gryffindor red. Harry had no idea what he had said to make Malfoy blush, but he couldn't help feeling like it was his fault as he went to move away when Draco cupped the other's cheek.

"No.. Harry listen.." Draco started as he looked straight into the deep green eyes with his own silver rimed green ones with determination. "I… I don't know how to tell you, but I have been in love with you.." Draco said as the blush got worse and Harry's face fell.

"What? Come again?" Harry asked feeling himself blush.

**A/N:**

Ha ha yes that is a cliff hanger no? Well I will be working on the next chapter soon enough and my, my what will happen?


End file.
